<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slytherin To My Office by SketchyByNature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571547">Slytherin To My Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature'>SketchyByNature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extortion, F/M, Femme Fatale, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, House Point Prostitution, Ownership, Professor / Student, Rough Sex, Slytherin, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] [Script Offer] Slytherin To My Office [Professor/Student] [Adult] [Sextortion] [Blackmail] [Blowjob] [House Point Prostitution] [Rough Sex] [Creampie] [Ownership] [Topping From The Bottom] [Hogwarts School Girls] [Harry Potter] [Dirty Talk] [Femme Fatale] [slithering] [whispering] [feel the venom poisoning me]</p><p>You’re head girl for Slytherin House. Your house has been losing its lead and the gap is starting to make you and the other seventh years worry. You’ve come up with a plan involving the new defense against the dark arts teacher. He can work with you or you can ruin him. Either way he’s fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slytherin To My Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>[Brackets] Are for direction/and expression<br/>(Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.<br/>"Quotes" Are for emphasis<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.<br/>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[START]</p><p>[knocking]</p><p>Hello professor I know it’s almost curfew. But I have to speak with you. </p><p>Can I come into your office?</p><p>Thank you, I’ll shut the door, we won’t want to be overheard. </p><p>[Pause for reaction]</p><p>Oh no it’s nothing like that. No, I need to talk to you about my house. You must know that Slytherin is starting to lose it’s lead in points. As head girl I must do my best to ensure our victory. </p><p>So to that end, I’ve come tonight to make you a proposition. </p><p>My body for points. </p><p>[Pause for awkward silence]</p><p>I guess I put it too simply. </p><p>I’ll be your filthy little slut, for as long as you award points to Slytherin. </p><p>Don’t give me that professor. I’ve seen how you look at the students. Especially the pretty ones like me. I’m just trying to make sure we both benefit from our unique needs. </p><p>You get my eighteen year old body for a fair amount of points to my house.</p><p>We can even do points per service if you’d like. </p><p>A few points for a blowjob here</p><p>A few points there to fuck me in the ass</p><p>A nice thick load of points to pound my pure blood pussy. </p><p>What do you say?</p><p>No?</p><p>You do realize who you're talking to. Who my father is? Do you know how high up in the Ministry he is? I thought you were an intelligent professor. Instead you make me regret giving you such a generous offer. </p><p>Let me put it in terms you’ll understand, then. You work with me and I can make your tenure long and full of pleasure. Every year you’ll have a pretty Slytherin Head Girl ready to do anything for her favorite professor. You refuse my offer and I will make sure your stay at Hogwarts is short and painful. </p><p>[evil laugh/giggle]</p><p>You don’t think I’m serious? Haven’t you ever wondered why Hogwarts goes through Defense Against the Dark Arts professors so quickly? I’m not one to make idle threats, Professor.</p><p>I wonder how long you’ll stay when the rumors start to circulate about you inappropriately touching students. Harassing them in horribly depraved ways.</p><p>And all the anonymous complaints… oh dear… I wonder “just” how long before they call for your dismissal?</p><p>[evil laugh/giggle]</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>Mmmm… You are right, they will talk once you start indulging. But like I said, my father is a very powerful man. And I’m his perfect little girl. My voice in his ear will keep you protected for as long as our deal stands.</p><p>Besides, rumors will eventually spread either way. But in one scenario you get to use me to your heart's content, immune to repercussions. And in the other scenario you are accused of being a molester and a freak, humiliated and made a pariah without ever once getting to feel my pussy wrap around your hard cock.   </p><p>So then, Professor. Why not enjoy the horrible things you’d be accused of? </p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>You’ve made a wise decision, Professor. </p><p>I’ll just get on my knees and show you how much I appreciate all you’re doing for me and my fellow Slytherins. Go on, pull out your cock. I need a very thorough oral lesson. </p><p>Mmmm, not bad, Professor. You have a very nice cock. I haven’t even touched you and you’re rock hard. What a naughty pervert you are. </p><p>[blowjob noises throughout]</p><p>(Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit and adlib and change whatever you’d like.)</p><p>Did you get hard thinking about my pretty lips wrapped around the head of your cock?</p><p>Maybe it turns you on to think about how wrong it is to fuck one of your students.</p><p>Mmmm or is it because you want to throat fuck the girl who’s threatening you?</p><p>Angrily pumping your cock down my throat.</p><p>Mmmm look at you bucking your hips.</p><p>Yeah? You like that. </p><p>Use my throat professor.</p><p>I’m your dirty little Slytherin slut now.</p><p>I’ll do whatever you want.</p><p>Whatever depraved fantasy you can think of I can make come true. </p><p>I’m a “very” proficient witch, Professor. </p><p>I could take Poly Juice Potion</p><p>You could do some unforgivable things to me</p><p>Empty your frustrations into me.</p><p>Take it out on me. </p><p>Down my throat, in my pussy, up my ass.</p><p>Anywhere you’d like, professor.</p><p>I’m your fuck toy now. </p><p>[blowjob noises stop]</p><p>See isn’t “this” better, Professor? </p><p>Working with me instead of against me?</p><p>Just a few points here and there, and I'll be your plaything all year long.</p><p>Ready to do anything you want. </p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Yes, I agree it's soooo much better. </p><p>Mmmm, well, Professor, what will it be? </p><p>I can go back to sucking your gorgeous cock or you could shove every delicious inch inside me. </p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>Mmmm, yes, Professor. I “have” been a bad girl. You’re so kind to give me your time after class. Go on, Professor, teach me a lesson. Nice and hard.</p><p>I’ll just bend over your desk and pull up my robes. </p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>Yes, Professor, I wore this lingerie just for you. </p><p>I need you inside me. I’m so fucking wet</p><p>It’s absolutely drenched. I can smell it from here. </p><p>I’ll leave it on your desk as a token of our partnership. </p><p>Now, Professor. Your student is eagerly waiting for you to pound her into the desk. </p><p>Take that cock and push it into my needy cunt. </p><p>[groan as he pushes himself in]</p><p>Mmm yes professor give me every last inch. </p><p>[moan as all of him enters]</p><p>(Feel free to put in moans anywhere you see fit and adlib and change whatever you’d like. Have fun with it and make it yours. I believe in you)</p><p>Fuck you’re so thick.</p><p>It’s like you're going to break me.</p><p>No, You don’t have to be gentle.</p><p>I’m not a fragile little Ravenclaw.</p><p>Give it to me rough. </p><p>Ravage my filthy cunt like I’m a cheap Hufflepuff whore. </p><p>Mmm that’s it, press my face into the desk.</p><p>I’ve been a bad girl professor.</p><p>I need to be taught a lesson. </p><p>Teach me. Punish me. Use me</p><p>Fuck yes just like that</p><p>I want to feel my cunt ache when I go to bed tonight.</p><p>I’m your play thing now. </p><p>Claim your cunt. </p><p>Mark it with your cum</p><p>Fuck I’m so close</p><p>Cum with me</p><p>Cum inside me</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[Heavy breathing]</p><p>[Regain composure]</p><p>Mmm it’s been a while since I’ve been fucked so thoroughly.</p><p>It’s worthy of my regards, professor. </p><p>I do need to get back to the Slytherin common room, I have class in the morning. </p><p>Yours to be specific. </p><p>I don’t want to be late to my favorite Professors class. </p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>Cumming inside me? Oh, don’t worry about that. I have my ways.</p><p>My family draws its lineage from the sacred twenty eight. </p><p>No offense but I can’t be getting pregnant from the common filth. </p><p>I’ll take care of it.</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>Mmmm Yes, professor, I can come to your class with no underwear tomorrow. </p><p>Mmmm [giggles]</p><p>Of course I’ll be touching myself.</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>Good boy [giggle] twenty points to Slytherin indeed.</p><p>[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>